


Open Up

by rikotan



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), スクラップ・ティーチャー教師再生 | Scrap Teacher: Kyoushi Saisei
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, importing old fics, technically yutoyama but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: Open up to me. Fall and I'll catch you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LJ.
> 
> Written and posted on: 16 December 2010

In his arms, Rin was snuggling in his chest. Looking down at the puppy, Ainosuke smiled to himself. Little children had ran passed him, and Ainosuke just looked on. He didn’t really want friends, after being betrayed by his only brother, he was left broken. 

 

Yumehito.

 

Rin had started to struggle away from his grip, and went running away. “Rin!” Following the pup, he only stopped when he sees another boy around his age slowly stroking Rin. “Rin, don’t go running off like this again.” Ainosuke had ran up and picked the puppy up into a tight hug. He couldn’t stand losing another thing that’s precious to him.

 

Not again. 

 

“So you’re called Rin? It’s a cute name.” Apparently, the boy hasn’t left. Instead he was now playing with Rin and the puppy had licked the boy’s finger in delight. Looking into Ainosuke’s eyes, he grinned slightly as he introduces himself. “Kusaka Shuzaburo. You’re puppy is adorable.”

 

Looking down, Ainosuke had a slight smile on his lips. “Tanaka … Ainosuke. Thank you.” Kusaka didn’t back away, and he continued to play with Rin. In the end, Ainosuke just surrendered all together and motioned for them to sit down on the grass patch. 

 

It’s good to see Rin playing to its fullest. Kusaka was waving a twig and Rin just shook its tail eagerly. At the end of their game of fetch, Kusaka ran back towards Ainosuke and sat beside him. “You know, you’re like someone I know.” Rin had ran up and pounced into Kusaka’s lap. The taller boy just stroked its head softly.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. That was when I’m still in middle school. Takasugi Toichi. He appeared one day, changed our school in months, and just left. He left a really big impact in my mind.” Scrutinizing the taller boy’s face, Ainosuke mentally noted that this Takasugi Toichi must have meant a lot to Kusaka. “How do I resemble him?” 

 

It surprised Ainosuke himself too. The question was totally random, and Kusaka left a chuckle escape from his lips. “For one, your facial features. Then it would probably be … the feeling, I guess.” 

 

Every day after school, Ainosuke would continue to bring Rin to the river bank. Kusaka would always come later, and play with Rin. It has always been Kusaka talking about himself. That’s until today. “Ainosuke, tell me something about you.”

 

Ainosuke had looked up at Kusaka with a surprised expression, and his lips were sealed. There’s no way he would go around telling someone about himself. No, he wasn’t even really close to Kusaka yet. Although they have been seeing each other every day at the same time and place, they weren’t that close.

 

“I don’t know you enough to tell you about myself.” It was straight to the point, and Kusaka just started to laugh out loud. “You’re really like Takasugi. He’s always straight to the point.” Ainosuke couldn’t help but notice the longing gaze of Kusaka. 

 

“You love him?” 

 

A faint blush crept up the taller boy’s cheeks, and he sheepishly grinned. “I guess so. We were together but, I guess he just have to leave.”

 

The moonlight streamed through the window, and Ainosuke lay on his bed. ‘I guess so.’ Kusaka’s words were lingering in his mind. It doesn’t make sense at all. Why does he feel that his heart was aching when he heard that Kusaka was with this Takasugi once? 

 

Why is that so?

 

Rin was snuggled up in its box, and Ainosuke propped himself up on his elbows. Flipping down onto his back again, he drifted off to sleep with only one person in his mind.

 

Kusaka Shuzaburo.

 

“Ainosuke!” The sudden greeting had scared him, especially if you see Kusaka at your school gate waving at you enthusiastically. “Your friend, Ainosuke?” Sayama Hitomi questioned him, and Ainosuke quickly excused himself.

 

Walking quickly towards Kusaka, Ainosuke hooked their arms together and pulled him away from the gate. “Why are you here?” This was the first time that they met outside their schedule. That was meeting at the river bank in the evening.

 

A playful grin hung on the taller boy’s lips, “We should know each other more.” 

 

“Ha?”

 

“That’s another point similar to Takasugi! I mean, couldn’t we be friends? I want to be a friend that you can rely on.” Ainosuke was taken aback. What’s with this sudden statement? “What? You like me?”

 

Kusaka just could help and started to laugh so hard that he had started rolling around on the grass patch. Tears were in his eyes, and Ainosuke just pouted. 

 

It all felt so natural. Somewhere deep inside him, Ainosuke felt that all these time that he had spent with Kusaka, he had fell for him.

 

He didn’t know when, but he felt that he was ready to open up to Kusaka.

 

Finally stopping his laughing fit, his playful reply came. “So what if I said that I’ve fallen for you?” Both of them just sat there side by side. Ainosuke didn’t know what to say, and he felt Kusaka inching nearer. “I’m not lying. However, you’re not a replacement for Takasugi. You’re like him, yet different. Let’s just say that he was far from my reach, and you’re just so simple.”

 

“Should I be happy? Was that even a compliment?” Turning towards Kusaka, Ainosuke came face to face with the taller boy.

 

“It is a compliment.” With that, the gap between their lips disappeared. Ainosuke knew he was falling, and he hesitated. What if Kusaka was the same like everyone? What if Kusaka betrayed him? 

 

“I’ll catch you when you fall. I’ll slowly show you, so you’ll open up to me.” These words were softly whispered against Ainosuke’s lips, and the edges of his lips were turned up into a smile. “I know.”

 

Gently kissing back, Ainosuke’s hands went up to Kusaka’s neck, pulling them closer. Kusaka’s arms were loosely hung around his waist, and Ainosuke just allowed himself to fall. 

 

After all, Kusaka would be there to catch him. And he’ll have all the time in the world to slowly open up to the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this was a fic written for gaii.


End file.
